Admitting the Truth
by yinspirit
Summary: Rex is talking to Circe after a recent battle. During that talk, things will be admitted that niether of them saw coming. Circex. One-shot Rated K plus for romance.


**(A/N) OMG, I wrote about something other than Sonic for once! :-O. Once you all get over your shock, I want you to know why I wrote this. I had reluctantly gotten off of because I couldn't find anymore Circex (Circe and Rex) stories. Then, I got an idea for one. Since I can't sleep, I might as well type it up. It's from Rex's point of view. Here goes!**

**I do not own Generator Rex or any related character. I think that is obvious since this is on ****fan ****fiction, but who am I to judge?**

How it had come to this, I might not ever know. All I was sure of was that I didn't want to do this. Van Kleiss had been defeated once again, but one member of his pack remained. Circe. She had told Breach to close the portal, she would be ready soon. Then she turned to me. I knew by the posture of her body and the look in her eyes that she was not looking for a fight, just a talk. Seeing this, I relaxed as well. "Rex, listen to me," she said. "You don't have to stay with Providence. You're a tool to them, and that's all you ever will be! Come to Abysus. You'll be happier there." Was it just me, or were her eyes clouding up? Did she really care about me?

"Circe, you know I can't do that. You say I'm just a tool, but they are more than that to me. They are the like the family I never knew. Six is always there for me, teaching me what to do. Okay, he can be a little strict sometimes. But underneath that hard exterior, I know he cares." I took a deep breath. Why I was pouring my heart out to my so-called enemy, I don't know. But I had started, and there was no need to stop now. " Noah is my best friend. In a world where I was an outcast he accepted me. Even though White Knight made him meet me, that's all he did. The friendship happened on its own. No matter what happens, I know he will be by my side, there to lend a hand any way he can." Wow, I can't believe I'm going through with this, but she still seems to be paying attention, so here comes the big finish!

" And Dr. Holiday, she is one of the most caring people I ever met. Nothing is more important to her than my well-being." Something flashed in Circe's eyes. Was it jealousy? "She's like a mother to me." That feeling in her eyes was gone. Strange. "And besides all that, I couldn't join the Pack. Not after what the have done. Not after what they are planning to do. Please, you have to understand." I looked into her eyes, begging understanding, but those cool orbs showed nothing more. Silence hung between us. Finally, she spoke. "I understand, Rex. But I wish you would reconsider" Then she turned, and I saw here hand move towards her walkie-talkie to call Breach. "Wait!" My outburst shocked us both, and she paused.

"There is another way." I said. I didn't know where I was going, but decided to go with the flow. "Circe, come to Providence with me. We can work together, stop Van Kleiss's evil rampage. You would be a great help, and together, we could change the world." I stopped, not knowing how to continue, and waited for her reply. "Rex…" she said finally. "I can't do that either. You've seen how people treat you! I'm an EVO, Rex, and I will never be accepted anywhere but with the Pack." And with that, she turned to go. I couldn't lose her, not when I was this close. I ran up behind her, and, surprised at my own boldness, grabbed her hand. She spun around. "You're wrong." I said. " There is another place you can be accepted. With me. I care about you, Circe. I want to know you better. You say you can't fit in because you're an EVO, yet you forget that I'm an EVO too. You think your only place is, can only be, with the Pack. But I think you have another place. Circe, You make me feel alive. You make me feel something I've never felt before. Come back with me. Stay with me. I need you by my side. I…I love you Circe."

I had said those words. Those small words that mean so much. And she was shocked, I could see it on her face and in her eyes. Those gorgeous, gorgeous brown eyes. My mind shut down and my body took over. I wrapped my arms around her and gently placed my lips on hers. Then I realized what I was doing. Oh man, this was suicide! And yet… and yet I didn't want to stop. This feeling made every pinpoint of detail stand out. Her warm lips. Her body close to mine. But nothing stood out more than what she did, so simple, yet it meant the world to me. She put her arms around my neck and retuned the kiss. She felt the same way. Nothing could be more important than this. It was probably only minutes, but it felt like hours with her, kissing her, filling my senses with nothing but her. When we finally broke apart, she leaned in to me, and said five simple words. "I love you too, Rex."

Well, that's the end of my story. Circe came back to Providence with me, and now is one of the most treasured members of our force. Unlike her big fear, she has found acceptance among us, and has made close friends with some of the workers at base. She is a terrific fighter, and Van Kleiss never stands a chance against us anymore. Not that he ever did. Months have passed since that fateful day, but our relationship is as strong as ever. Noah won't stop teasing me about my girlfriend. Eh, he's just jealous. I love Circe more than ever, and we still kiss at night under the stars. Sometimes, when I want it extra special, I take her to the beach where we just met. We usually fall asleep on the sand, with my arm around her and her snuggled up against me. Well, I gotta go, Circe is calling. Time for another mission.

'Til next time

-_Rex_


End file.
